My Angel
by Hanyou Inuyasha Sama
Summary: When a hanyou is alone deep within the forest one day, he hears something or someone, when he follows a mysterious demon his loneliness turns around. Is this love? Or will it just be friendship? Read and find out.
1. Meeting a New Friend

It was a misty morning. The air was cool. The sky was a light bue with a hint of light yellow, the clouds had a pink hue. Almost all the creatures were still sleeping, besides a certain inu hanyou. The figure with long silver hair and dog-ears to match, a red haori and hakama, quietly sitting beneath the Sacred Tree. His sword is resting on his shoulder, his arms around the sheath. He sat there, with his eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the winds blowing, and animals starting to wake up.

He then heard the cracking of a stick. His ears perked up. He opened his piercing amber eyes. He then grabbed the hilt of his sword. Readily, he waited, then spoke: "Who's there?" His voice was cold, and deadly. No answer. He asked again: "Who the hell is there!?" This time his voice sounded demanding. Again, no answer.  
He stood up as he put Tetsusaiga back on his hip, he and stalked towards the sound he'd heard earlier. He growled threateningly. Then something hit his nose. It was an intoxicating scent. It made him stop dead in his tracks. It was a mixed smell of tiger lilies and a dog-fox scent. He felt his heart skip a beat. He felt paralyzed by the scent. "Why… Why am I paralyzed by this scent?" He had asked himself. By the time he came to his senses, the new scent had faded, farther, and farther it went. He had to follow it. He had to.

He started following the smell. The faster his feet went, the faster the scent went. He began to leap until he saw her. The one with the tiger lily scent! He stopped, she stopped. The demon turned her heel and faced him. She had long black hair down to her mid-back. She had dog-ears just like his own, but also black. She also had stunning silver eyes that could see right into his heart. She wore a haori and hakama like his own, but purple. She also had a black foxtail, with a white tip. Inuyasha was paralyzed again, but this time it was because of her beauty.

By now it was midmorning. There was a warmer breeze near a clearing, by a lake to the left of Inuyasha. Flies, butterflies, and other insects swarmed around. Animals hunted for their food for the day. And other creatures staring to cause trouble.  
"Who… Are you?" He asked cautiously. He stared into her eyes, waiting for her to answer.

"I should be asking you that," She answered. "Who are you to be asking me?" She said. She was being timid.  
Inuyasha growled once again. The demon growled back, silencing him.

"Answer me first, then I'll answer you in return," She said. Inuyasha hesitated. He wanted her to answer him first. But something about her made him do what she told him.

"I'm Inuyasha," he said, wondering if she'd say something back. She pondered for a second. She began to circle him, examining his body. Seeing if he was a threat or not. But his name repeated in her head. She didn't know why. Inuyasha stood watching her, hoping she didn't notice his eyes following her.

"Why did you follow me, Inuyasha?" She said once she was facing him again. Inuyasha couldn't tell her that it was her scent that had made him follow, but he couldn't lie to her either. So he pondered for the best possible answer.

"I heard something coming my way… I had to find out who." He'd answered slowly. She narrowed her eyes, thinking he was lying. But she looked in his amber eyes and saw the truth.

"I see," she said. "I trust you enough to tell you my name. My name is Mikomi." The sound of her name rang in his ears. _Mikomi…._ Her name kept repeating in his head. They stared in each other's eyes for a moment. But to them it seemed an eternity. Both their expressions weren't cold, and filled with caution anymore.

Finally, Mikomi broke eye contact. As Inuyasha slowly examined her, he felt something he hadn't felt in so long. He looked away, but the feeling stayed. Mikomi looked at him in an odd way, then she turned her heel and began walking away.

"Mikomi..- Wait! Don't…-" he stopped himself before finish his plea. Her ears tweaked, and stopped. She turned her head, and looked at him, confused at his words.

"What Inuyasha?" she said. Inuyasha couldn't utter a word. Mikomi waited, her tail swaying slowly and patiently. Inuyasha took a step closer. She froze.

"Meet me at the Sacred Tree tomorrow night?" He managed to say as he pointed to the tall tree. Mikomi's expression softened. She smiled and nodded.

"Tomorrow night… Inuyasha. I promise. But I have to go now…" She said, and with that, she took off. Inuyasha stood there, watching her retreating figure. He could only smile. He never smiled like he did when he was with Kagome. But something… Something about her, made him smile. He was ecstatic about their next encounter, in the following night.

The day went by as Inuyasha visited a familiar village he had grown to love. He went into a hut near the small creak. He smelled lunch being made. He stood by the doorway, his arm folded.

"Oh. It's ye Inuyasha. I thought it was a villager who needed aid" an old woman said. She was short with long grey hair. She was wrinkled on her face and hands. She also wore an eye patch on her right eye. She was wearing a small miko's outfit as well.  
She looked up at Inuyasha as she sat by the fire, stirring some kind of stew. Inuyasha sat a cross from the old lady, he put his sword in front of him, resting the hilt on his shoulder, and wrapped his arms around the sheath.

"Feh. I'm not like the villagers, Kaede," Inuyasha said in his usual tone, but he had that smile. That same smile as before when he met Mikomi. Keade took notice of his unusual smile. _I haven't seen a smile like that in a long time. What could've happened that made him smile,_ Kaede thought.

"Inuyasha, what happened to ye today? You seem happy," Kaede said curiously. Inuyasha looked away. He thought about telling her.

"I met someone today," He said simply. Kaede tilted her head slightly. Inuyasha looked out the nearby window. His smile stayed plastered on his face. He couldn't get rid of her image. Her scent. Her everything.

"Who is this 'someone' ye are speaking of Inuyasha?" Kaede asked again. Inuyasha sighed. He shifted his position. Then looked out the window again

"Her name is Mikomi. She is a dog-fox demon," Inuyasha answered. Kaede blinked.

"Mikomi ye say…?" Kaede said. "I've heard that name before…" Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to the miko. His mind was somewhere else.

All day he spent his time alone thinking about her. He stayed beneath the Sacred Tree. It was dusk now. The breeze that was warm had cooled down. The world began to sleep for the night. The nocturnal animals began waking. Inuyasha started to get sleepy. "Tomorrow night… I can't wait..." he fell asleep.


	2. The Unexpected Visit

Holy crap, took me months to finish this chapter, my first chapter took like a... day?

* * *

Before the sunrise, Inuyasha shifted his position as he slept. A couple minutes later he woke up to some noise in the trees. With a big yawn, his fangs glistened in the faint moonlight. He stretched his arms out as he yawned. His sword, the Tetsusaiga, was still resting on his shoulder. He then rubs his eyes with his palms, and looked around. He was beneath the Sacred Tree. The sky was filled a pink and red hue. The breeze blew cool against Inuyasha's bare skin.

"I must've dozed off…." He said with a still sleepy voice. He places Tetsusaiga by his hip as he stood up. He headed to a near by lake to splash his face. Knowingly, it will wake him up completely from his still half sleepy body. His ears tweaked at the sounds of morning birds, and other noise around him.

He stopped at the foot of the lake and kneeled down enough so he could see his reflection on the lake's surface, yet so he doesn't fall in. He cupped his hands together and dipped them in the lake. The water was colder than the air itself, but he didn't mind. He lifted his hands swiftly out of the water and splashed it on his face. Now he was awake. He then wipes his face dry with his sleeve.

He looked at the sky, as it was getting much brighter. The red and pink hue was now orange and light pink, with some blue. He stood up and walked away from the lake, heading towards the Sacred Tree. He hoped Kagome would return after years of being in her time. Thanks to Naraku…..

--

_Two years ago, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, and Sango were in a wide-open field, near the Bone-eaters well. They were ready to face the dark-hearted hanyou: Naraku. He was full of hate, darkness, and anything else that has to do with evil itself. _

_Naraku had done many bad deeds; destroying villages to deceiving others into hating each other. Inuyasha could still remember Naraku's plot that had killed Kikyou, and him being pinned to Scared Tree, just before her death._

Inuyasha despises Naraku to this day. He is dead now. But Inuyasha's revenge was not put at rest. Not until he knows Kagome will emerge from the well. But his other half says she won't come back. Never.

_They were battling now. Inuyasha was badly wounded. He was in front of Kagome, Tetsusaiga in his hands, ready to attack Naraku. Inuyasha scowled at him, in disgust. How Naraku enjoys hate emitting from Inuyasha and his friends. He cackled._

_In mid fight Inuyasha charged towards Naraku, gathering energy to use the Wind Scar. With no other thoughts in Inuyasha's mind. Everything around him, in a deafening silence, he forgot about Kagome. His friends. All he thought was killing Naraku, but what he didn't see was Naraku's tentacle hitting Kagome's bow, and pushing into the well. And he soon snapped out and heard the cries of his friends. He turned around, seeing the scene before him._

"_KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried, as Naraku stabbed his back. Inuyasha yelped in pain, as he ran to the well hoping to grab Kagome before she fell through, Naraku's tentacle slid out from Inuyasha's back as he ran to the well. The scene was in slow motion for Inuyasha. He couldn't reach her. It was to late. Naraku somehow sealed the well. Kagome was gone. Gone from this world. Inuyasha called her name once more….._

--

He hated himself from his mistake. He hated Naraku. He knew he had to move on. Kagome won't be coming back. He knew for sure. Yeah he has the Shinkon Jewel. He could wish for her return. But he said to himself, _She's safe in her own world… She would say, "Not to waste a wish on me, Inuyasha. No matter what."_

Inuyasha had perched himself on a branch in the Sacred Tree. He stared up at the sky, branches above him, and the greenly leaves. It was a perfect Spring afternoon. The breeze was soft and warm, and was quite peaceful. He didn't notice a female demon was watching him in the shadows.

The demon watched him, her tail flickered. She wondered what the inu hanyou was thinking. Her ears twitched, waiting for a good time to show herself. She wanted to surprise him.

She missed him, his eyes, his ears, his body, and his scent. The scent that intoxicated her, put her in a spell. The one scent that she'll always remember: waterfall mist and vanilla. She was smiling at the thought of becoming more then just friends. Then she blushed. _Mikomi, don't get ahead of yourself! _She told herself.

Mikomi walked out from the shadows, then Inuyasha noticed her scent. He sat up, and looked down at her. He blinked in surprise.

"Mikomi. You're here…" He said, surprisingly. Mikomi smiled and nodded. She advanced forward and leaped onto the branch he was on.

"Hi Inuyasha." She greeted. Inuyasha smiled. He was very happy to see her sooner then planned. But he was curious to know why. It was like he was in a dream…. But he just woke up at dawn.

"So… What brings you here early? We planned for sunset." Inuyasha said. Mikomi looked away, unsure on how to answer him. Then smiled a bit, she knew now what to say.

"I couldn't wait until sunset…" She said simply. Inuyasha smiled more.

"Same here." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Really now."

"Yeah. So, Mikomi, how are you?" he asked, hoping to spark a conversation. Mikomi shifted into a comfy position.

"I'm great thanks for asking. And how are you, Inuyasha?"

"Doing good as well." But Mikomi could feel that he wasn't, she could just feel that something, or someone was missing in his life. She felt sorry for him. Mikomi decided to leave it at that and not pressure him into talking about it. She knew that when he was ready, he might talk about it later, but for now they can just get to know each other.

Later on they decided to take a walk after talking about what goes on with their lives. Though Mikomi didn't tell him about her being Lady of the Northern Lands. She didn't want him to be involved with a feud about her arranged marriage. She hated being a fiancé to a demon of some sort whom she did not know. He was named, Teji. He was nice to her and what not, but she didn't love him. She wants to be married and be mates with to someone she does love.

They sat down by a creek, and continued to chat about what they like, what their interests were, talked about what they had in common, and how they were as kids. What they didn't notice was someone was watching them. The crouching figure was ballin' with fury. He thought to himself, _I will not stand for this! If this continues, I'll kill that hanyou. One way, or another._


	3. An Awkward Moment

Well here is my next chapter. I will add the edited version later. My girl really wants to read this chapter.

* * *

Inuyasha and Mikomi chuckled a bit from their stories. Though Inuyasha avoided telling her about Kagome, the others, and that he had the complete Shikon Jewel in his possession. He would tell her, but not now. He knew it wasn't the right time. Mikomi wondered about if she should tell him about her rank, or keep it a secret? But other then a few secrets hidden between them, they slowly had gotten a bit closer.

Several weeks had passed, and in those weeks, Mikomi always came, same place, same time, from early morning until sun down, and Inuyasha would wait for her at the rendezvous. Both wanted to meet at that spot, it seemed special to them. Every day they would talk about anything… well most things.

Today was a warm morning, the sun was up, no clouds in the sky and Inuyasha was waiting a there their meeting place. Once Mikomi landed beside him they decided to walk around and talk. Mikomi felt like moving around still.

"I-… Inuyasha…. Could I ask you something? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to," Mikomi had asked nervously after finishing their conversation about how well they were. Inuyasha's eyes filled with questions. What was she going to ask him? Would it be a favour, or maybe something else?

"Oh, yeah. You can," He said in a soft tone of voice. Mikomi faced away from him as her face flushed with embarrassment. How was she going to tell him? And wait… Mikomi was blushing, and she had no idea why. She never blushed in front of anyone, not even her father. She hoped Inuyasha didn't notice.

"Have you ever thought of finding someone to be your… mate, Inuyasha?" She gulped silently, hoping that he wouldn't react in a bad manner. Inuyasha looked away, he hid his saddened expression. Now he had no choice to come out and at least tell her about Kagome…. but not everything yet.

"Yes, actually…" he shuts his eyes and waited. Mikomi sensed his uneasiness, and felt kind of disappointed, but why was he looking away? Mikomi placed her hand on his shoulder. She knew something was wrong, and that maybe she shouldn't of asked.

"Did something happen? To the one you were hoping… to mate with?" she looked at him, waiting for him to answer. Inuyasha faced the ground and then his lips parted a bit. Mikomi's ears perked up.

"A few things Mikomi," he calmly began. "The one who I was wanting to mate with… well the problems were that she wasn't the right age… No she wasn't a child. She was fifteen, in human years. She is a human from across time," Mikomi nodded, but didn't understand. Inuyasha glanced at her.

"Across time?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded a bit. Then he shifted his eyes to the sky. Mikomi continued to look at him. They also continued walking until Inuyasha saw the Sacred Tree. Then he sat down underneath it.

"She lives in the time period five hundred years into the future. Near here in this forest lies a well. It was a portal to her time. And we cross back and forth for things. But only the girl… Kagome is her name, and I can only do that. No one else can. Kagome is a miko, that's why," Inuyasha explained. Mikomi began to understand him as she sat down beside him.

Inuyasha continued to tell his story about his travels with his companions, the fights they had and so on. Then about the fight they had with Naraku and about how they managed to kill him, then the gang splitting up to start new lives together. Mikomi fully understood why he was so troubled, and alone most of the time. She felt sorry for him because of his troubled past.

"I see," She only could say. She then sighed lightly. "I'm sorry. Maybe asking you that question was not okay."

Inuyasha shook his head a bit. "No, it's ok. My story does need to be told. We are friends right? I didn't mind telling you. It actually made me feel a bit better."  
"If you say so, Inuyasha," She said as she yawned lightly. Inuyasha soon yawned too. Then Mikomi giggled. "I made you yawn too," She taunted.

Inuyasha couldn't help but grin a bit. "They are contagious, you should know that," Inuyasha implied and Mikomi nodded.

They got up and started walking down to the village that was nearby.

"So what now?" Inuyasha asked, hoping to change the current tension around them. Mikomi shrugged and shoved Inuyasha to the side.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said surprised as he tried not to stumble, but he did and he was falling down towards a ditch by the dirt road. He grabbed Mikomi's hand bringing her down with him. Mikomi opened her eyes after falling; first thing she saw was Inuyasha's face. His eyes closed, his lips were parted a bit and his hair sprawled over his neck, chest, and on the ground. He looked like he was sleeping. His arms were wrapped around her too. Mikomi blushed. She was on top of Inuyasha and she was blushing even more after she saw herself on top of Inuyasha. She could feel her skin burn up, the sensation overwhelming her; she tried to shake it off.

"I- Inuyasha?" She asked. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her, and then he blushed, as he was looking how close they were. He let her go and she got off of him. Inuyasha was just burning with embarrassment.

"S- sorry, Mikomi," Inuyasha said as he sat up. Mikomi looked away from him, still blushing. Inuyasha was looking away too, blushing as well.

"It's okay," She spoke softly. _Wh- why am I still blushing? That was… just unbelievable…. The way he held me… _She thought.

"Are you okay though, Mikomi?" Inuyasha asked, this time facing her. Mikomi nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome, Mikomi," He smiled at her; she smiled back. Then they had a good laugh before getting up. Inuyasha helped her up to her feet; Mikomi said a thank you again.

"No problem," Inuyasha said. Then started to head towards the village once more. But Inuyasha had the image of their "accidental" awkward position. He couldn't help but blush a light pink once again. Mikomi took a glance at him and blinked.

"Why are you blushing, Inuyasha?" Mikomi asked, holding in a giggle. Inuyasha looked away, blushing a new deeper pink. Mikomi tried her hardest to not laugh.

"No… Reason…" He replied. But Mikomi knew it was something. She could tell by the hesitation when he replied. Inuyasha felt stupid. He never meant to hold her like that. He thought it was reflex, he hoped.

Mikomi started glancing around, as if she sensed someone. Inuyasha took notice and stopped in his tracks. Mikomi stopped as well as her ears twitched as her hearing increased. Inuyasha glanced around, slowly reaching for his sword: the Tetsusaiga.

"_You sensed it too, Inuyasha?_" Mikomi asked in a hushed voice. Inuyasha nodded his head as his hand finally landed on the hilt of his sword.

"_Yeah,_" He replied also in a hushed tone. Inuyasha growled a bit, no longer wanting to remain quiet, or still for that matter after what seemed to be a few minutes. "Who's there!? Show yourself!!" He barked out. Finally the figure came out from hiding behind a tree, chuckling as he did. Inuyasha faced him as Mikomi gasped and then sighed sharply.

"Kouga!?" Inuyasha asked surprised. He couldn't believe he was there. Two years had passed since he last saw Kouga, but why here of all places? Inuyasha moved his hand off Tetsusaiga as he began to relax a bit.

"Hello, Inutrasha," Kouga teased with a small smug on his face. Inuyasha growled again and Mikomi knew now that both knew each other. _This is going to end badly… _Mikomi thought as Inuyasha and Kouga began their verbal war.


End file.
